


Home Begins With Charity

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Holidays, Secret Santa, TS Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: The Major Crime group participates in a charity event for Habitat for Humanity





	1. Charity Begins at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2016 Secret Santa Drabble Days. Each chapter was written for a different day and prompt but they are tied together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt "gingerbread"

"Listen up, people," Captain Simon Banks bellowed from the middle of the Major Crime bullpen. The room was immediately quiet.  
  
"December is next week, and our year-end charity project is coming up." Reactions varied from excitement to groans. "Settle down. This year, you'll be pleased to hear we don't have to do anything embarrassing."  
  
"So, that means I won't have to be Santa's elf," confirmed Blair Sandburg, a little forcefully.  
  
"Nothing personal, Hairboy," Henri Brown grinned. "You were the only one who fit the costume."  
  
"Just because I'm surrounded by behemoths doesn't mean I get to be abused," Blair protested.  "I don't even work here!"  
  
"You have to admit the kids loved you, Chief," Jim Ellison said, hoping to placate his friend. Blair just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'd like to continue if you gentlemen are quite through," Simon stated, giving the offenders a hard stare.  "The charity is Habitat For Humanity. You've all heard of it; some of you might even have helped build homes with them. This year, we're going all out to raise money for the local chapter. Every police and fire department will participate in a huge contest. We're competing in a public auction that will be broadcast on local television."  
  
"So... no pressure, eh, Captain?" Megan asked, causing everyone to laugh. "What do we have to do?"  
  
Simon took a deep breath. "Each department has to create... a gingerbread house." More laughter broke out. "I'm serious," Simon said, after it died down. "It doesn't necessarily have to be a house. Any structure of any size will do.  However, remember that people--most probably _rich_ people--will be bidding on them.  So we need to come up with something special.  
  
"You should also know each captain has a personal wager on who will win. The pot goes to Habitat, but department pride is on the line." Simon handed a set of stapled papers to Rhonda.  "Here are the official rules and deadline.  Since we have nothing pressing, why don't you move this to the conference room. I'll expect a plan by tomorrow. Thanks, folks."

 

 

******

  
The planning committee--Jim, Rafe, Rhonda and Blair--met with Simon in his office the next morning.  Rhonda took the lead.  
  
"We decided to make a quarter-scale model of the Old Belmont Schoolhouse. It's charming, a historic landmark and, since it's one room, it won't be too hard to re-create," she explained.  
  
"Jim and I have worked on Habitat projects, so we can do the structural work," Blair added.  
  
"We're using my grandmother's gingerbread recipe," said Rafe, proudly. "It's strong enough to make the bricks but still edible. Everyone thought the samples I brought in this morning were delicious."  
  
"We'll calculate how many bricks we'll need. Everyone agreed to share the task of baking them," Rhonda continued. "We'll also make the sugar glue needed to stick it together as well as the other decorations. Because it's so big, we'll assemble it at the auction house. We're working out assignments and schedules to assure it's done on time. Most of that will be done today." Rhonda took a deep breath and looked at her boss. "What do you think?"  
  
Simon broke out in a big grin and pulled out a cigar. "I think we're going to show up that snot-nosed Captain Brewer from Vice. Get me a budget for the materials and I'll start the ball rolling. Great work, folks!  
  
The Major Crime Gingerbread Planning Committee grinned right back.


	2. Sweet Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from "Charity Begins at Home". Written for the prompt "bells"

It was the day before the Cascade Gingerbread Auction and most teams were putting finishing touches on their creations.  
  
The Major Crime project, a scale model of the historic Belmont Schoolhouse, was almost done. Having an ex-Ranger sentinel who knew construction as the group's leader had been a plus. Ellison kept the team on schedule, and his attention to detail assured a perfect replica.  Jim was currently looking over the house, making sure all the building's features were correct.  
  
Jim smiled in satisfaction as team members arrived, carrying furnishings that would go inside the schoolhouse. The teacher's desk and chair, a blackboard, student desks; even a stool and dunce cap. The last thing to go in place was a blown-sugar replica of an old-fashioned school bell, carefully placed on an outside step, ready for the teacher to call her students to class.

*******

The morning of the contest saw a beehive of activity at the auction house.  Lighting was set up to show off each display to its best advantage.  The local TV station sent their best reporter and camera crew to cover the event. Don Hass, usually assigned to Cascade's crime beat, sighed to himself.  _This is news?_   But he determined to make the best of it.  Since he often found himself talking with the police, he didn't want to insult  them with sloppy coverage.

"This is Don Hass reporting live from the Cascade Auction House. Follow our team as we take you on a tour of all the entries in the Great Gingerbread Contest. For our viewers unfamiliar with what's happening, every police and fire department squad has created a display of their own choice, made from gingerbread. Today, every one of these beautiful projects will be auctioned off, with the Grand Prize trophy going to the entry that receives the highest bid. We will be broadcasting the auction this afternoon, live as it happens. All proceeds benefit the local chapter of Habitat for Humanity, a truly worthy cause.  

"What makes these even more remarkable is that everyone volunteered their time to create them.  Bravo to the men and women who help keep our city safe, for their dedication and generosity."  
  
The camera followed Hass into a room that was filled with people sitting at tables, each manning a phone. "But there's an unexpected twist here, folks.  We want _you_ , the people of Cascade, to pick your favorite project. Every entry will be assigned a number. You will be able to call in your vote, using the entry's ID.  
  
"The highest vote-getter will receive a special award. In addition, the Cascade Business Association will donate one dollar to Habitat for every vote. So, people, get ready to call in. We want to hear these phone bells ringing!"

*******

After the last display was sold and the last phone went silent, the participants headed to O'Malley's Bar and Grill, a favorite hangout. There was plenty to celebrate, especially for the Major Crime group.  
  
"A salute to you all," said Simon, raising his glass--and the Grand Prize trophy.  "This is going to look mighty fine in the PD trophy case."  
  
"Who'd have thought someone would pay $12,000 for a gingerbread house?" Blair asked in wonder.  
  
"Not just any gingerbread house, Chief," Jim answered. "The Belmont Family Foundation wanted it for their Downtown office display."  
  
"But, still..."  
  
Jim lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Apparently, my dad kept bidding to drive up the price." Everyone at the table roared with laughter. "All for a good cause, naturally. Anyway, who could have known when we picked that project that things would turn out this way?"  
  
Rhonda raised her hand, blushing. "That would be me. Jamie Belmont is a friend. I had a feeling the Belmonts would insist on having it once they saw what a perfect job we did."  That met with another roar.  
  
"I still think we got robbed, not getting the popular vote," Rafe groused.  
  
"Too right," Megan agreed. "How could a Teddy Bear Picnic scene beat us?" she asked in disgust, downing her beer.  
  
"You gotta admit, that call-in gimmick was a sweet way to raise more money," Henri said. "Those phones were ringing off the hook!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad every entry sold well. Habitat has enough funds to start that housing project east of town," grinned Blair. "And the best part was... no elf costume!"  
  
That brought the loudest roar yet, then everyone settled down to some serious celebrating.  
  
_The End_


	3. Holiday Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "traditions".

December 21 found most of the Major Crime detectives sitting around a break room table. It was as if criminals were taking the holidays off. There'd been no major crimes and not many minor ones, either.  
  
"Keep that plate away from me," Simon growled. "I've already opened up a notch on my belt from all these cookies and cakes."  
  
Rafe sighed and moved the plate away. "We're caught up, no other departments need help; what do we do til end of shift?"  
  
Australian Inspector Megan Connor, newest member of the squad, spoke up. "We can play Christmas Memories. Or maybe," she said, winking at Blair, "Hanukkah Memories for you, Sandy."  
  
"What's that, Megan?" Blair asked, as he made a fresh pot of coffee.  
  
"We share holiday traditions from when we were kids. For instance, we already know that making his gran's gingerbread was a tradition for Rafe." She turned to Rafe expectantly. "Can you tell us more about that?"  
  
Rafe nodded, grinning. "Well, Granny was Dutch, where gingerbread is traditional. She insisted we make it every year, even though I grew up in South Africa, where December gets pretty hot. One year we had no air conditioning. Mom baked the gingerbread at 3 in the morning. I woke to that amazing smell.  
  
"Another year we were on the road pulling a caravan. We cooked it over a campfire." Rafe chuckled at the memory.  
  
Megan spoke next. "Christmas is also summertime for us. I loved the long holiday, which doesn't end until Twelfth Night. We did beach things like barbecuing, swimming and surfing.  When I was 14 we took a trip to the Great Barrier Reef. The only tradition I hated was caroling, which was really big back home. My voice is rubbish. Sandy?"  
  
"Well, Mom celebrated everything, but not all at once. One year we'd light the menorah and make latkes. Another year we visited Stonehenge for Solstice. One year a friend of hers explained about Sinterklaas and gave me a wooden shoe filled with candy. Anything that involved a party was fair game.  Jim, what about you?"  
  
"Decorating the tree was it for me," Jim said, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "We had a box of Waterford ornaments; I think they were my dad's grandparents'. I remember how proud I felt when I was allowed to take them out and hang them from the branches. The cut crystal reflecting the lights really made the tree look magical." Jim smiled and looked over at his boss. "Simon, I guess you finish up."  
  
Simon took a deep breath, staring down at his coffee cup. "We didn't have a lot growing up, and my mom viewed Christmas as a religious holiday. We did get socks and such, but no toys.  
  
"From Thanksgiving through New Year's, we helped our church's poor folk. Distributing food boxes, helping in the soup kitchen; reading to shut-ins. It's very hard to complain about your life in the face of that, I can tell you." Simon looked around at his suddenly rapt audience.  "I thank my mother often for that lesson."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Megan asked, "Captain, is there a soup kitchen in the neighborhood?"  
  
"The 43rd Street Outreach is three blocks down. If anyone wanted to knock off early, I'm sure they'd appreciate the help."  
  
As one, everyone gathered to go. Blair and Megan boxed up the break room goodies to take along. Blair grinned. "Nicely done, Megan." Jim came back, carrying their coats.  
  
"Maybe this'll be a new tradition, eh guys?" She asked, hooking her arms in theirs as they headed out toward 43rd.


	4. More Holiday Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Christmas Eve".

"My dad was one of seven kids, but my mom was an only child. Her parents had her late in life, so they were not what you'd call lively. I remember my grandparents were kind, but sort of bewildered by how boisterous I was. Mom wanted lots of children so we would have the companionship she missed. She ended up having five kids, and I was the oldest.  
  
"We weren't rich or poor--more middle-class, so Mom kept a budget for everything, including Christmas. I discovered later she would shop sales all year to be able to give us a lot of presents. Mostly they were clothes, but we also got books and games and usually one big present each. Christmas morning the wrapping paper was flying everywhere!  
  
"Mom also outdid herself with food. All kinds of sweets like cookies and fudge and fruitcake, but she also went all out on Christmas dinner. Sometimes it was turkey with all the trimmings or ham or roast beef. She even tried a goose one year. I can still see that spread." Henri Brown, affectionately known as "H" to his friends, sighed as he remembered, then laughed and patted his belly. "I guess that's where I get my taste for the good life.  
  
"But the most amazing thing was Christmas Eve. We'd bring the tree in the house and set it up in its stand, but wouldn't decorate it. There were no presents under the tree and the stockings were empty. We sang carols and then were sent off to bed early. Christmas morning when we came downstairs, the tree was decorated and lit up with all the presents surrounding it, like magic. Mom and Dad would stay up all night to get it done. When I got older I helped them. Boy, that was a lot of work."  
  
"Do you think you'll keep up that tradition with your kids, H?" Megan asked.  
  
"I'd like to, but maybe my wife will have traditions she'd want to pass on, too. In the meantime, I like what you started here."  
  
H looked around the 43rd Street Outreach kitchen, which had just closed its doors on Christmas Eve after feeding a record number of hungry Cascade citizens. His fellow Major Crime detectives had been listening to H's story as they cleaned and prepped for the morning meal.  
  
Megan laughed. "It all started a few days ago when we were sitting around sharing our childhood holiday stories. You were on vacation and missed it, but I'm glad you were able to stop by tonight."  
  
"That must have been some sharing. After we're done, let's grab some coffee. This I want to hear."


End file.
